1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electric motor drive with a commutator motor whose motor shaft is rotatably supported in shaft bearings on axially opposite sides.
2. Description of the Background Art
Known from EP 182 145 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,193, and from DE 199 09 507 C1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,726, are fans of a heating and air conditioning system of a motor vehicle with an electric-motor-driven fan rotor that is mounted on the motor shaft.
Furthermore, it is known from DE 295 13 633 U1 for the motor shaft to be rotatably supported in plain bearings implemented as spherical bearings, both on the brush system side (BS) where the commutator bars of the motor are located and on the opposing other side (AS). The spherical bearings in this design are pressed against an end plate by means of a clamping collar. On the BS side, a shaft section of the motor shaft, to which the fan rotor is attached by its central rotor hub, projects out of the end plate near the commutator. Such electric motor drives have an axial play of the motor shaft, and thus of the motor armature/impeller system, which frequently results in undesirable noises.